Many modern day communication devices (e.g., radios, televisions, cellular telephones, etc.) transfer information wirelessly using electromagnetic waves. Information can be broadcast wirelessly over a broad range of frequencies. In general, electromagnetic radiation having a frequency of 9 kHz to about 300 GHz (e.g., radio waves and microwaves) comprises a broadcast spectrum that may be used to transmit information.
The use of electromagnetic radiation within the broadcast spectrum is often regulated in different geographical regions by governments or international bodies. Such regulation typically allocates frequencies within the broadcast spectrum to different purposes. For example, in the United States, the Federal communications commission (FCC) assigns frequency allocations to various purposes (e.g., frequencies allocated to TV broadcasting in the United States comprise 54 MHz-72 MHz, 512 MHz-608 MHz, etc. and frequencies allocated to TV broadcasting in Europe comprise bands 470 MHz-490 MHz, etc.).